


Whiskey & Wine

by AngelicLyht



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danarius Mention, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Other, Past Abuse, Racism, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), Unwanted Propositioning, Varric Tethras Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicLyht/pseuds/AngelicLyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Fenris goes to the Hanged Man to confront Danarius, but instead finds himself in a precarious situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey & Wine

The music was thunderous, a second heartbeat to offset the rhythm that pounded in the chests of the dancers who crossed the floor. Seated at the bar, Fenris wasn't exactly sure why he had thought this was a good plan. He wasn't even sure if Danarius was going to show, and he hadn't thought to bring backup. All he had was a knife in his jacket pocket, his wallet, and the clue that he'd gotten from some low-life on the street.

It was hard for Fenris to fathom how many years the man had stolen from him: From the full-body tattooing, his torturous trials of loyalty, to the physical and mental abuse he'd endured for their toxic relationship. No one would ever know that he would have—and had—killed for the benefit for his “master.” So after several years of running from Danarius' men he came to the conclusion that it was time to take his back his freedom, for he'd long since realized that he wasn't the one who needed to suffer for their past. 

After an hour of waiting, it was clear to Fenris that the coward wouldn't show.

He waved over the bartender, and handed her a crisp bill for his tab. She moved to clear his glass, returned, and promptly tucked the money into her low cut shirt with a wink over her sultry smile. "Thanks, kitten."

"Fasta vass..." He moved to stand, flushed, before he smacked directly into the chest of a larger man. At a second glance, there were several men who surrounded him. He glared up through his fringe of white hair, raising a brow. "Can I assist you?"

"Mmm, just wondering how we could get a nice cut," the man had stepped forward, now speaking directly in Fenris' pointed ear, "from a pretty Knife like you?"

Fenris shoved him away, an attempt to pass around him. "Not interested."

"Well, you see, we can be real persuasive when we wants to be." One of the others had boxed him in on one side. He met eyes with the bartender once before she turned her attention back to her new patron down the way. With no help to be seen there, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and fingered the release on his blade. As the second man grabbed at his free wrist, Fenris moved to end it, but froze in place when an arm possessively snaked its way around his waist and a pair of lips met his temple.

"Ah, Love, there you are! I brought your drink." The stranger set down a stem and a glass as they glared out at the men who'd penned Fenris in, and the men slowly backed down. "Who are our new friends?"

"Keep your knife-ear, _Champion_ , we don't want 'im anyhow."

Fenris watched as the men retreated before he spared a glance at the person with an arm about his waist, and realized that it was the new patron the bartender had begun serving. They held a lithe frame, angular features, and a scarred nose that had obviously been broken in the past. To his surprise, the most noticeable thing was their eyes: A sharp contrast against the deep black of their hair.

"Sorry about that; Bela said you were having a bit of trouble with some of regular rubbish." As soon as the men left, the stranger retracted their arm and flashed a cocky grin.

Fenris shook his head, an eye on the drink that was set in front of him. "The bartender?" As he took a sip, he realized that it was the same wine he had been drinking earlier. He looked up to see the bartender send a wink his way before she returned to her duties.

"Yeah, generally I don't step in on these matters when I'm off the clock, but I know Varric would conveniently misplace me if I let some shit like this happen in his bar, and where would I be then?" They took a large drink from their glass, then wiped away the ring it left from the stained wood bar.

"Who are you to be mucking in the affairs of other individuals, then?"

"Hawke," they offered their hand, "manager, bouncer, or whatever's needed when the time-card gets punched, really." 

Fenris shook it, then took up his glass once more. "So, Hawke, what is the price to repay a mercenary like yourself for a rescue?" He eyed Hawke from the side, but jumped slightly when they began to laugh in full force. "Did I say something humorous?"

"Oh, I have a feeling there's a lot more humor to you than that.” Hawke flashed him a wide grin, and tapped the bar with a contemplative look. They leaned forward, face close enough to smell the whiskey on their breath. “How about this, o' sweet damsel: You buy the next round to cover the drink, and repay me with the pleasure of your company next Saturday night?"

"Perhaps by then I can work on my flattery," Fenris chuckled, as he returned the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> **I always played default Hawke whether it was Garrett or Marian. I tried to write the Hawke of my story as gender-neutral, because I don't want anyone left behind because of preference.**
> 
> Newer to the writing aspect of the fanfic thing. This was a bit rushed, and probably a bit cliched, but I hope you enjoyed regardless.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta, who basically convinced me that posting this was a good idea.


End file.
